Red
by Athazogora
Summary: "So you'll see, even though she can be sad for days at a time, when she smiles at you you'll see. You'll have no choice but to love her entirely and all efforts to save yourself from her will fail."
1. Please

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

AN: This is my first submission, so go easy! That being said, I'd love to hear your feedback and even ideas of how you might want this story to play out- I am after all here to please.

Rated M just to be safe, due to swearing and possible scenes of a sexual nature in later chapters.

* * *

To say that I was surprised when Luna Lovegood cornered me on the way to my common room after potions would be an understatement. Not that I disliked the girl, but our friendship- if you could call it that- was small and consisted of nodding our heads in acknowledgement of each other in the corridors. Thus, when the normally spaced out blonde dragged me into one of the many alcoves that lined the dungeons leading to the Slytherin common room caught me slightly off guard. Briefly, I wondered if she had been waiting for me down here in the dank stretch of building and then marvelled at her bravery, or stupidity. Although the war was over now and most of the older students had returned to Hogwarts to finish their education the animosity between the Slytherin house and the rest of the school had little changed.

Although, as surprised as I was, that did not mean I was displeased. Luna may be strange sometimes, with her warbling's about Wrackspurts and such, but that did not mean she was not pretty, and that did not mean I was not a red blooded teenage boy. Studying her in the dim light available whilst I waited for her to speak, I took the time to take all of her in. Her hair was pale translucent blonde falling to her shoulders in soft waves, sending out blasts of something sweet like apples every time she moved. Her skin, once seemingly under-nourished had developed a soft tan making the blue of her eyes pop and glow. But what I found most appealing, more than the well kept body and the smooth curves that lead to the swell of her ample breasts, was the innocent in those clear blue eyes. The girl had seen more sorrow than I cared to think about, fought in the front lines beside Potter and co, ran and was hunted yet still she walked round, hope shining out from her like a beacon calling the lost home. Yes, I decided, given the chance I could certainly fall for a girl like Luna Lovegood expectations be damned. However, it seemed fate had other plans for me.

She had been staring at me for some time now, and looking her in the eyes now I was shocked to find no evidence of the dream like expression normally found on the girls face. Instead I saw a hard set determination but more than that, more disturbing than that, for the first time ever I saw pain in her eyes. The kind of pain that forces the breath out of your lungs and makes your knees feel weak. That was the funny thing about pain, it had such a demand to be felt that it would transfer from person to person, like a parasite before that person even knew what they were in pain for. And so, such as the case was, I knew in that moment whatever Luna was about to ask me to do I could not refuse. The dynamics of our relationship were about the shift dramatically.

Inhaling slightly, closing her eyes and squaring her shoulders she said help _her _and eyes still tight shut she added _please_. I didn't know who _she _was, but there was something her voice, something that made her seem so small and vulnerable, that stopped me from asking any questions. Instead I simply said _okay._

* * *

AN: So a short chapter I know, but still, what did you think?


	2. The night

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been in the midst of many an exam and the distraction meant I couldn't get this chapter right. But here it is, I know it's short but the next one is going to be a big one! Also thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy xo

* * *

Taking my hand, she leads me towards the main body of the castle. It took me a moment to realise she was leading me outside. I pause, making her look back at me questioningly- cocking her head to one side like bird and waiting for an answer I say _Luna, it's cold out _and she just raises an eye brow at me as if to say _what are you, afraid of a little wind? _So I say, _can you not just tell me here? _And she just looks at me until I understand that this is not something she can tell me, not something that she can simplify into words but something I have to see. To understand at all I have to experience whatever it is that this curious girl has to show me. With that small realisation I start walking forward, dread gripping my guts in its icy claws, twisting them with every step I take.

Wrenching open the doors of the castle with more strength than her little body should have, this time it is her who stops so suddenly I almost walk straight into her. _Do you feel it yet? _She asks, and I shake my head. Smiling sadly she says _you will, soon enough, you will. _Giving her a strange look, I motion for her to continue out in to the courtyard and so she does. The wind is sharp and cold on my exposed skin but that is not what causes me to shiver. I understand now what Luna was talking about and I can't help but to want to run back inside to my bed.

The air is completely still around us. Nothing stirs the silence of the night that engulfs us, threatening to drown us in its solitude. Everything seems too perfect- the sky to dark for the multitude of stars that glitter and wink above us, the moonlight to clear and bright as it affords us vision. The night seems too focused, and out of place and wrong. Barely suppressing a shudder I realise that it almost feels... dangerous out here; dangerous and deadly and oh so wrong. _Come on _she says, so I do.

* * *

AN: Miniscule I know, but it's leading up to something I promise!


End file.
